Gredward
by gr33t3
Summary: This is a story that my friends wrote for my B-Day
1. Chapter 1

My friends wrote me this story for my birthday. Thank you again Mari-Liis, Stina, Annely, Viktoria, Marina, Anett, Johanna, Epp, Triin, Riin-Marii.

#1 Break up

It was time, time for me to speak with Bella. As I entered her room, I took one last sniff of air that was between us. „Bella" I said with a soft voice, she looked at me with her puppy eyes and said , „Edward, you are here!" I nodded.

„Bella," I looked away, „We need to talk." She sat down and touched her forehead. „I have a feeling that you won't come with me to Estonia. Are you?" I said, don't even ask. She didn´t even ask why. She loves me no longer the way she used to. And I know who to blame, that wet dog, no good barkenstein – Jacob Black.

„Okay, I will leave without you." I stand up and take my shirt off, so that Bella could take one good look at The Boys, my sparkling boys. She sighed. I handed the shirt to her. „So you would have something to remember me by. " As I handed my shirt to her, I did the Justin Bieber move, flipped my hair and walked out of her room, but before I left the house, I looked over my shoulder and smirked. There is no way she will forget me now!

„Bye Charlie! " I said before I opened the door. He did nothing, just took another bottle of water. As I got in to MY SILVER VOLVO, as I remembered how Bella sat here. She is so small. She never used the whole seat. What a shame.

While driving away I looked at the streets again and I knew that it will be different in Estonia. I must learn this language. I must find a normal forest to take the blood out from. Like Christmas, just more red.

When I reached my home Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice and even Jacob were there. „What do you want? " I asked from the dog. Soon he'd stand right next to me. „Don't worry. I will take good care, and I mean GOOD care of Bella. "He smiled. I guess I hoped to lose his V-card. Not going to happen. I know. Alice told me, and we all know, that she can tell the future.

Well, good bye Folks, good bye mountain lions, I´ll miss you all!


	2. Chapter 2

#2 Night on a plane

It was raining... actually it wasn't I was joking. It was a really sunny day... alright fine it was raining. I was cleaning some pubic hair off of my coat as a little girl took one of them and ran away, I never saw her again.

That was awkward... I'm really starting to like these strange pubic hair fetish people here.

So I was walking down the road other day, two fine chicks were walking my way "Hey, ladies what are you doing tonight?" is what I wanted to say, but I panicked, my voice started to shake. Finally I got into my Volvo and started to drive off... all of a sudden... a wet squirrel with aids attacks me! I grabbed it from its tail and sucked its blood...oh, fuck... I also have aids now... meh whatever.

It was just a dream, I was still on plane and ready to get off...


	3. Chapter 3

#3 Darkest memories

When I finally got off the plane, I was still thinking about her. Her smell, her smile, her blood, what I never had, but always wanted to have. Thinking about her made my little Edward grow. „ I need a drink, to calm little Edward down and to get her off... my mind! ". I ran to the closest bar, which was the Shotbar.

Shotbar had dim lightning, nice soft music, just the way I like it. I looked around and saw a gorgeous waitress, but I wasn't in a mood to talk to her. „One of your ardent spirits, please! Oh, better yet, make it double! " I whispered to the bartender. „Rough night? ", asked Meelis, the bartender. „You can say so..."I sobbed while sparkling, but actually wasn't sparkling at the moment, because the lightning in the bar was poor. „Ooh, I see! You're having girl problems. I know how your problems will have their end!" Meelis had a strange smirk on his face, as he wanted to put some Rohypnol into my drink, but he didn't look gay enough to be that kind of a guy. „How? How could YOU fix my problems, when you don't know a bloody thing about it! You aren't a mind reader, I can tell it from your appearance." I shouted and turned the swivel chair around. Now I could have a better look on the other bar visitors. „Khmm! Your drink sir, as you wanted. Forget me, the best arden spirits we have. I added some love to it, for your broken heart." smiled Meelis, as he extended me that weird purple bluish drink. „Was about time, you queer!" I said to him. „Bottoms up I guess. For you Bella it's the last drink I'll ever drink to forget you! I know, I know how badly I want you right now right beside me. I would love to touch your right ear, nibble it or better yet, bite it off. Ooh damn how I love you!"

I went into his deepest, darkest memories- sleeping with Bella. Passion, excitement, the sense of her fear, that all turned me on. I always wanted to look at her face, because there was that ONE LOOK, what turned me on like a cage animal. Bella had this surprised, but at the same time apathetic look. That was all I needed.

As I looked at Bella's body for the first time, I was pleased. She was slutty but innocent, grownup but small like a 9-year old. This night was what I lived for...

When I moved between her legs and positioned myself to eat her pussy, she was additionally pleased and she moved again so that they were in a perfect bat position. From this position, she could suck me off and get my first discharge into her mouth, then I'd last longer when we fucked... Suddenly I heard something, I was back at the bar and cup my his hand was empty. I noticed a weird song what went like: _„Oh Sookie let me get in your head, oh Sookie, we can lay in the bed. Oh Sookie, choose a player like me, do it in the daytime with the D-O double G"_

„Interesting song, don't you think so?" I asked from a woman, who was sitting next to me. I didn't know when that girl sat by me, but I was interested in her. She had light eyes, bar lighting is still very poor, so I couldn't tell the eye colour...


	4. Chapter 4

#4 Love at first sight

So I couldn't tell her eye colour, but her hair was black, no brown...wait,..aarrgghh fuck the shitty lightning! So her hair was dark and she was quite voluminous. She didn't seem to concentrate on me, her eyes were fixed on her cell phone. But still, without turning her eyes on me, she started explaining. „Yeah, that song is funny, the theme is from the show True Blood. You know that show? It's the show with the vamps in it n stuff. I looove vampires! I'm actually reading a fanfiction about vampires right now" she said. I was very pleased to hear that, she seemed to be the perfect girl for me: good looking, loves vampires, listens to Snoop Dogg and has blood in her...well, more than enough.

We talked a little more, when she finally turned her light eyes to mine. It was a magical moment. I felt something really different, something I have never felt before. Not even with Bella. She was a bit surprised when she finally saw me. „Oh my, do you feel okay? You look really pale," she said. I explained quickly, that I look that pale all the time. I didn't mention that I'm a vampire at first. I didn't want to scare her off, although she said she liked vampires, it was too risky and I already liked her a lot.

After hanging out with her, I offered drinks on me and she agreed. So we took a few shots and I noticed her getting little tipsy. And also I noticed, that we were sitting closer to each other than an hour ago. I felt weird, because usually I don't get attracted to girls so easily. But this time, she got me really good.

Suddenly, I felt really embarrassed. „You know, I haven't even asked for your name..." I said with embarrassment. „Oh yeeah, I forgot that little thing too. Well, my name is Greete. What's yours?" she asked. „I'm Edward." And right when I said that, I saw that she seemed kinda happy about that. „I like that name," she said. Oh my god, I wish she hadn't said that, because it really turned me on. How does she already have so much power over me? How did this little sentence already turn me on? She's so different, and I like it.

We drank a little more, and I noticed that we were getting cosier and cosier. I liked it, but I didn't want things to move that fast. And anyway, she was a little drunk, maybe she wouldn't even approach me when she's totally sober. So I decided to send her home. „I think it's getting late. Do you want me to send you home or..?" I offered. „Naah, that's okay, I'll call my daddy, he'll pick me up," she said. I was little disappointed, I was really looking forwards to sending her home and spending some more time with her. „Oh..." I said. „But maybe you could stay here till my daddy comes, I'd appreciate some company," she said. I was a little relieved to hear that, some extra time really cheered me up.

While we were waiting, I remembered that I have to get her phone number, how else could I reach her and hear her lovely voice and the cute accent. „So, I really enjoyed tonight, I'd love to meet you again maybe sometime. Maybe you could give me your number?" I asked shyly. She smiled widely, and that made me happy. She had a beautiful smile. She took a piece of paper and wrote me her number. I noticed that on the back of the paper there were some math exercises and that her grade was a „2". I wondered if that was a good grade.

Then her father came and right before she sat into her car, she gave me a little kiss on my cheek. I was so pleasantly surprised and so happy. I haven't felt this good for a while. I had butterflies in my stomach, like a 13-year old teenager. I was like in heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

#5 The night

I couldn't sleep that night. I thought about her all night. When the morning arrived, I urgently wanted to call her, but it was too early. I thought I should wait until the evening comes, so I wouldn't look so impatient. I tried to sleep for the rest of the day and maybe call her in the evening.

Suddenly I woke up, looked at the clock, it was 7 p.m. Good time to call her. The phone called for so long, I thought she wouldn't answer. Finally she answered: "Halloo!" "Hey, it's me, Edward" I said awkwardly. I was so happy and excited to hear her voice. "Oh hey", she answered "I was just reading some fanfiction, that's why it took me so long to answer." So that means she's really into vampires, if she's always reading those fanfictions. "I thought maybe you would like to come out with me tonight. It's my birthday." "Of course!" she answered quickly. "Let's meet at the same bar." "Okay." I changed clothes and went there. I was waiting for her like for half an hour. When she finally entered the room, I saw her long beautiful hair and her smiling face. It seems that she's happy to see me.

As the evening went on, we got more and more drunk. We were laughing and dancing – we had so much fun. But then the bartender said they were closing up and we had to leave. I didn't want to leave her yet, I was just starting to imagine whats like to have sex with her. Bella was so small, like a kid, but Greete looked like a real woman. "Do you want to come at my place" I said and urgently thought why I had said that. I guess it was my subconscious that made me say that. She looked me deep into the eyes with her really big and beautiful eyes and said: "I would like that." I didn't think she would actually come, but what the hell.

When we arrived at my place, I didn't know what to do or say. It was a bit awkward moment. But then she started quietly approaching me. She pushed me on the bed and jumped on. I was enjoying it, although I didn't want things to move so fast. She started kissing me and taking my clothes off. Oh, it made little Edward so happy. Things went on smoothly. It was the best sex ever! I thought after it had ended. She is a real woman and knows how to make me feel like a real man. When we calmed down, we fell asleep.

In the morning, the only thing I could thing of was: What if the sun comes out and she sees me sparkling, maybe it will scare her off. It was the one thing I didn't want her to know.


	6. Chapter 6

#6 The truth

I fell a sleep again. Eventually, when I woke up it was 13.00. I didn't open my eyes because I wanted to smell Greete, but I smelled something else. Is she making pancakes? It certainly seemed like that. I open my eyes and saw that the bed was empty. After putting on my clothes, I rushed to a window to see if the sun was shining. Yay, it was raining. I was so happy.

I peeked to the kitchen and saw Greete in front of a stove. Wow, she knows where women belong. She's totally different from Bella. Bella would just lie in her bed and say "Do me, Edward, do me."….."Hey Edward, you woke up!" Greete was smiling at me. I went to her and hugged her really tight. "Morning my sunshine," I whispered in her ear. We sat down and ate her pancakes. After we finished eating she went to take a shower.

I have to tell her the truth about who I am. But how am I supposed to tell her that? Well at least she told me she likes vampires, so I don't think she will freak out. But still, I can't just tell her " Hey, Bella… shit, I mean Greete….. I'm a vampire."

"Is everything okay?" I heard her soft voice next to me. I didn't even notice that she entered the room.

"I have to tell you something. I'm not who you think I am." I looked into her eyes, and saw that she was terrified.

She said, "I knew it. I saw that you were different, you weren't like all the other guys I know. I know who you are."

I was really surprised that she had figured it out. Maybe she is reading to much fanfiction. "How did you know?"

„I saw you were checking yourself out in the mirror yesterday and I have to admit, you kinda look like one. You're gay."

„Yes you're right... wait what?" I didn't know what to say. She thought I was gay? I looked like a gay? „No I'm not gay, Greete!"

„What? Really? What are you talking about then? Who are you?" She was really confused and didn't know what to say.

I just had to say it, out loud, "I'm a vampire."


	7. Chapter 7

#7 The reaction

I think she smiled and was about to say something, when suddenly Bella rushed through the door. "Edward, I love you, I made a mistake, I can´t live without you, I´ll do everything you want, I mean EVERYTHING, if you´ll stay with me." I was shocked, speechless, I liked the idea of Bella doing everything I want, but I knew, that she wouldn´t, she is not that type of a girl.

Luckily I had found my true love, Greete, and I was about to tell Bella that, when Greete stepped in: "Who do you think you are that you can come in here like that, go away or I´ll call my daddy!" Bella replied: "Who are you and what are you doing with my Edward, bitch?" "Who are you calling a bitch here, bitch?" said Greete and moved towards Bella.

I should have interfered now, but honestly, it kinda turned me on and I decided to see how it goes. I won´t describe the details of what happened next, but I have to say, that these were the best minutes of my entire life since. Bella was crushed and Greete called her daddy, who came rather quickly and took Bella away, hopefully for good.

Greete still hadn´t said anything about my reveal. I was too afraid to ask anything and also too horny to think straight, so I decided to fuck her first and talk later. And she didn´t disappoint me… Afterwards she told me, that she loves the fact, that I am a vampire, because "I love everything that sparkles". I was thrilled, everything finally seemed to work out for me. Then, unexpectedly, I sensed a wet dog…


	8. Chapter 8

#8 The Date

I got up from the bed and told Greete to stay still. She was about to disagree but then reluctantly nodded. I moved slowly and quietly towards the kitchen. I opened the door just a little and tried peeking in. Sadly I couldn't see anyone, only heard breathing. I moved towards the kitchen table and crabbed a sharp knife. With quick movements the knife found its target. Unfortunately it wasn't who I had expected.

_Oh fuck_, I thought as I tried to figure out what to do with the neighbour's now dead dog. That irritating thing had yet again sneaked in to eat my meat. What kind of dogs did these Estonians have anyway? A dead dog would probably creep out Greete so I decided to hide the evidence and make it look like an accident. I took the damned thing, opened the window and threw it onto the road. Luckily a car came and couldn't avoid the flying dog.

_Well, that takes care of that,_ I looked at the blood on the floor, but decided that being a vampire should cover that. It's only natural to have blood all over the place. Humming happily, I returned to my beautiful lover. She had gone back to sleep. Ignorant of the potential danger she could have been in. After all my nemesis Jacob should be pissed right now. Bella had dumped him and that must have hurt.

_Ha, loser._ I watched how Greete slept and a small smile made its way to my face. She was really the only one who had embraced me without any questions. Part of it was of course because of her obsession with vampires but... I sincerely hoped she accepted me because of me. Once again I found myself disbelieving my luck.

She turned in her sleep and frowned. I didn't like that look on her face. My lover shouldn't feel discomfort in her dreams. I traced her face with my fingers, starting from her jaw, to her lips, slowly over her cute nose to her eyebrows. I smoothed out the frown lines and simply caressed her cheek. She relaxed and radiated warmth. I slowly put my arms around her and pulled her closer. Forehead to forehead I admired her. I wished for the time to stop.

_I can't let anything or anyone hurt you._ I have to find out what happened to Bella and how she found me. If she could find me, everyone could. Also I can't dismiss Jacob as a mere fly on the wall. He could cause me problems. The annoying mutt should just go get laid and relieve himself of his frustrations. He wouldn't be the first man to go completely yoyo because of it.

I trailed my hand down Greete's bare arm. Her skin was so soft and pale. Did the sun ever come out in Estonia? But I had to admit, it made her veins stand out. Graceful blue lines full with delicious blood. But I shouldn't be thinking like that. I am a vegetarian. I am a good vampire. A good, very good vampire. But she's just so enticing.

To avoid any accidents I left her. I got dressed and headed for the forest near my apartment. After ending a poor deer's life to feed myself, I noticed it was getting darker already. When I returned home I saw my dear was up and about. She smiled at me, gave me a kiss on the cheek and told me to dress up.

"You're taking me out. We are going to have a romantic dinner. You are going to compliment me a lot and after in the club..." she moved her gentle hand gracefully down my chest, over my abs to my waistband. She gripped my belt, tugged me forward, "... and you just might get lucky tonight." She smiled so innocently, I could hardly believe the words coming out of her mouth. To hell with the plans I had made. I can save the day tomorrow. Bella was probably still in a coma and Jacob if he had taken off after Bella, would be on a plane. I was free to do what I wanted tonight. And tonight I was going to entertain my muffin.

I didn't need to worry about anything. I just drove wherever Greete told me to go. She was a strong woman; she'd rather take things into her own two hands than let the man to all the work and end up suffering through the night. The restaurant was perfect - quiet and romantic. The table was beautifully set and two candles made the crystal glitter. We shared a fun and elegant dinner. I had never played footsie with Bella before. Damn, I should stop comparing them. Bella is history and Greete is hopefully my future.

"I could drown in your eyes." She laughed but looked satisfied. She took a sip from her wine glass and looked into my eyes.

"That's good, but I know you can do better." I racked my brains to find something useful. Ah, reading all those books does indeed come in handy.

"I thought you were perfect when I first saw you... every minute after it just gets better and better." She blushed and giggled. Dessert arrived and I fed her the ice cream. I missed by a little and cheek was covered with the sweet white substance. I leaned forward and licked it off. I grinned with satisfaction as the blush on her face grew. She tried to regain her posture and glared at me a little.

"Did you really just act like they do in cheesy romance movies?"

"Maybe. Did it bother you?" She tilted her head and seemed to be really considering the pros and cons.

"I guess not. You may continue." The rest of dinner went by too fast. Time really does go by faster when you're having fun. And being cheesy.

When we arrived at the club, it was packed with drunk and soon-to-be-more-drunk people. Greete winked at me, grabbed my hand and headed for the dance floor. She started to slowly move her hips with the rhythm. For a while I just stood and stared at her. Seeing her move so sensually was undeniably sexy. I wanted to feel those hips moving against mine and her back arching under my hands. Finally I snapped out of my statue-like state and pressed up behind her and placed my hands on her hips taking control of the pace. She seemed pleased and slid hers down my sides. Everything else faded to the background. There were just me, her and the booming music.

This continued until we both felt ready to burst with desire. Greete shot me a glance full of dirty intentions and moved towards the bathroom area. I knew what to expect. I really was getting lucky tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

#9 The Twist

I was exhausted, coming out of the bathroom. These couple of days had been truly the best days of my life. When I think about it now, Bella wasso boring. What did I find in her, I really don`t remember. Compared to Greete she`s nothing. Greete is everything I´ve ever dreamed of. She`s sexy, beautiful, funny and she seems to like vampires. I can be totally myself with her.

I watched her coming out of the bathroom, long brown wavy hair flying in air and her cuddly body moving sensually, she looked like a supermodel for me. She came towards me and kissed me tenderly. So different from what we had just done in the bathroom.

"I must leave now Edward," she said, "I have really big biology test coming tomorrow, I also have to fill in all the worksheets, finish the workbook and answer the book questions."

"I understand," I said disappointingly, "Biology is really important subject. If you don`t learn biology you can`t handle life. Life eats you up, it`ll break you and cut you into millions of peaces. You will die and rot in the mud and your soul flies to hell. So go baby … go and study. I`ll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye my muffin"

"Bye my puppy-mucky-cookie Edward-sweetheart."

At home I was really anxious. I couldn`t stop thinking about Greete. My body still smelled like her and I had her taste in my mouth. I thought to call her, but I would have just interrupted her, she really needed to study. Then I tried to sleep, but I kept seeing those weird dreams again, where a wet squirrel with aids was attacking me. Every time I woke up sweating and terrified and I didn`t want to go to sleep and see those nightmares anymore.

I decided to go to Greete`s place. I made myself invisible and sneaked into her room. She was sleeping. What about biology? I thought. She was so perfect, I bet she had all studied, she has definitely a good memory, she seems really smart.

Now I felt like home. Being close to Greete was only thing I wanted. I was addicted to him. When I´m not with her I miss her so badly, I just can`t breath without her. Suddenly I heard a voice. It was Greete:

"Edward, are you here?"

I was astonished. How did she now? I was invisible and didn`t make any noise. Does she have some kind of superpowers or … is she also a … a VAMPIRE?


	10. Chapter 10

The Blackout

And the truth came out- Greete wasn't actually a vampire but her father was. So Greete was half-human and half-vampire. She didn't sparkle but she can smell and see better than normal people.

I was shocked and I passed out. Then I had the strangest dream because it seemed so real. Greete caught me and placed me on her bed. She was afraid that I'm dead. So she called Carlisle just in case. That was so sweet of her.

He arrived within minutes and told Greete that I'm not dead but I have passed out. Then I saw that squirrel again in my dream and I came to conscious with cold sweat on my forehead. After I remembered what Greete had told me I passed out again. And the dream continued. When Carlisle heard about Greete he thought that she was crazy and took her to madhouse. They went inside and it was already too late when Carlisle found out that it was a night club. Since he didn't know the language anyway, he decided to start partying and forget the whole thing. Carlisle and Greete danced whole night long.

Now Greete had to go to school because she had a biology test. She was so worried about me that she decided to come home early. And then suddenly sick squirrels started attacking me again. I woke up and there she was- the only girl in the world. The only one that I'll ever love. OMG, that's Bella. I can't believe my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to…" Bella started, but then Greete came in and punched her in her face and scared her away. Bella ran away screaming and never came back. Greete is my hero. She saved me from Bella. But nothing could have prepared me for what was about to happen. All my strange dreams made sense now.


	11. Chapter 11

The Realization

Yes, my dreams were finally making sense, now. Wet, AIDS-y squirrels attacking me and pube-stealing Estonian girls... Damn, how could I have not seen this sooner?

I couldn't let this thought slip; I needed to right this down. "Quick, paper me!" I yelled at Greete, but there must have been a 'lost in translation' moment. "Umm... I need some paper and a pen, Sweetie."

"Oh! Sure, sure!" She hurried and got me a notepad and pen.

And I wrote what came to mind so I could figure out the puzzle my mind gave me. "Squirrels= nuts, trees, fur" "AIDS= gay community, sickness, death" "Pube-stealing Estonians= Transylvania."

I looked back at what I had written. It became more evident. Squirrels with AIDS signified "Wet/furry/gay nuts" AIDS signified "Trannies" And a pube-stealing Estonians meant only one thing... "I have to go to Transylvania"

Greete and I stared at what I wrote. I understood it, but she didn't. "It's simple, Greete. I must go back to the mother-land for all vampires, Transylvania. But the culture is very traditional. There, they are all transvestites.

"Are you telling me the Rocky Horror Picture Show is real? Are you a sweet transvestite from Transylvania?"

"It's sort of true; loosely based off of our people... Anyways, I will be if I go." I paused. "Come with me. My parents still live there; I want you to meet them."

"Ok, but I'm a little nervous about meeting them."

"Don't be. Just remember, my father is my mother and my mother is my father." Silence, "You know, because their trannies."

"No shit, Sherlock"

We packed our bags. But before we left Estonia, we stopped by Greete's school. She wanted to show me off and also check to see how she did on the Biology test. We walked the up the stairwells to the Biology room. Her class was in there, I kept getting looks from all of them. They really liked me. I'm sexy and I know it.

All the while Greete talked with her teacher. I didn't understand. I don't know this language.

Her classmates said their horny goodbyes to me and we went to my silver Volvo. Greete said excitedly, "I got a 4,5 on my test!"

Even though I had been stressed about my dreams, I couldn't help but feel happy for her. "I'm so proud of you!" I said sincerely. I couldn't stop myself, I had to kiss her. Then we were off zipping through countries on our way to Transylvania, Romania.


	12. Chapter 12

We found love...

As we were driving through the European countryside, I couldn't help but think, "God. This is so fucking slow. Beauty my ass! I could be running faster than this." But Greete was really enjoying looking out the window. The scenery really was breathtaking, I must say. Then out of nowhere this black dog came running up near the road! I didn't hit it, thank god. We stopped the silver Volvo to check the dog. It didn't have a collar and no one was around. We couldn't just leave it there, it might be hungry and thirsty. So we put him in the silver Volvo and continued on our journey to Transylvania.

"What should we name this little guy?" asked Greete, while petting the black little dog.

"I never checked, is it a girl or boy?"

"I didn't notice, either."

"Then, let it be something gender neutral," I suggested. "How about Chris? Pat? Tessie? Hm?"

"Nessie"

"Nessie it is, then!" I'm glad it finally had a name. It gave it something special. It wasn't just a dog anymore. It was like our child.. And I know it's pretty early in our relationship to be thinking of kids, but I know that Greete is the one. She is the woman of my dreams and Nessie is the child/ dog of my dreams!

We paced the sign that read "Welcome to Romania". I thought it was a little odd, it being in English..and like some cheesy small-town American sign. But Greete and Nessie were asleep in the seat next to me. I didn't want to wake them from their peaceful dreams. I drove on. The roads started to become more familiar. I haven't been here for over 100years, but I still remember my childhood in Romania. Living in the Vampire neighborhood, us kids causing so many shenanigans. Good times. Before I knew it, my walk down memory lane passed the time. I was parked outside my parents' house. Wow. I hope they don't mind me showing up unannounced and with a girl and our child. Pray to god.

"My sweet, wake up" I said gently.

Greete slowly opened her eyes and smiled. I felt bad for waking her from her slumber: "We made it; we're here. Let's go inside."

I grabbed the bags and we knocked on the door. It was just a few seconds later my motherfather and fathermother greeted us at the door.

"Eddy! We haven't seen you in so long! It must have been 87 years! We're so glad you're here!" they both said lovingly. "Oh! And who is this?" when they noticed Greete and Nessie beside me.

"Momdad, dadmom, this is Greete. She is from Estooooonia and is the love of my life. And this is Nessie. Basically our child that we found."

"Pleasure to meet you both! Please come in! We'd like to get to know you better!"

When we walked in, it was like a time capsule. My framed pictures were all over the house. My whole life documented on film. Greete thought my babies pictures were just "so cute." I'm glad she thought so.

A few hours of my parents welcoming Greete into the family, we made our way to the kitchen for coffee and tea. Mom put the water on to boil when I asked the question, "Why do I keep having these dreasm?" I went on to explain the dreams that I started having.

"It could just be stress.. Breaking up with Bella and returning to Europe." dadmom replied.

"But I'm not anxious at all! I've never been happier, since I've met Greete! I love her! –I'm telling you, these dreams were telling me to come to Transylvania!" I said louder.

Walking into the kitchen after hearing me yell, momdad stared at me and said seriously, "I know why. It's not common, but it's not uncommon for these dreams to happen to vampires..."

"Go on" I encouraged.

"Well, you came here. And that's good. You can read your dreams well. But have you ever wondered why your mother and I are like this?"

"Like trannies?"

"Mmhmm.. We had dreams similar to that, too. When we realized we had to switch genders, the dreams stopped."

"What do you mean? Like surgeries?" I asked.

"Heavens no! We are just in drag. In fact, it is why so many vampires are considered 'gay'. We're not gay; we're just simply with another vampire that isn't a tranny." Momdad said. "Because, remember, not all vampires get this dream."

"And you and mom both got it" I asked.

"Well she did.." Momdad replied. "I just wanted to support her, so I became one, too. That's how much I love her."

"Aw, so cute!" Greete chimed in. "You know, Edward, if these dreams are going to bother you, I'm willing to do this with you."

"Yes. I love you so much"

And borrowing clothes from my parents we traded genders. Then we realized how tired we were. We slept in my old bedroom. It was so weird to see my teenage room, again. But we were so tired, we didn't look at my pictures trophies. We just fell asleep holding each other.


	13. Chapter 13

The morning after...

It was 3AM. And I woke in a cold sweat and panting. I had those dreams again. I didn't understand. I'm happy here with Greete and Nessie in my life, to see my parents, and to see Europe, again. Who wouldn't be happy? Why am I having these dreams?

I tried to fall asleep again, but whenever I closed my eyes I saw the pube-stealing

Estonian girls and the wet squirrels with AIDS attacking me. AGH! So I laid there quietly, holding Greete. It wasn't until 7AM that I heard my parents in the kitchen, making coffee and breakfast. I couldn't resist. I left to go to the kitchen to talk with my parents.

"Hey, guys. It didn't work" I stated.

Just then, Greete walked in. We all greeted her and kept with my dilemma.

"I'm not sure what else to do" I said.

"Actually, this is a common mistake." My dadmom said, as she served the eggs and

the hash browns. "I would know, since I used to have the same dreams... They usually tell a vampire if they are a transvestite or not, but it can be something else."

"Oh! I forgot about the other reason!" Momdad said with a mouth full of egg.

"What tell me!" I said quickly.

"Simple," Dadmom said: "You forgot to take the laundry out of the washing machine. They'll get smelly"

"Oh my god, you're right! I haven't touched my washing machine, since I met Greete!" I said surprised. "Greete we're going back to Estonia –TODAY!"

"Alright, I'll call daddy and tell him what's happening"

We finished eating, laughing about the situation, and exchanged a few funny stories. Finally, it was time to leave. We packed the VOLVO and put Nessie in the car. Then we all kissed each other goodbye and Greete and I left to go back to Estonia.

It was a surprisingly quick trip. We got there in record time and went to my place. Arms full of luggage, we unlocked the door, and stepped inside. We ran to the laundry room to look in the washing machine.

Sure enough, there it was. A mildewy, stinky load, waiting to be washing again. We closed the lid and started the machine. We emptied our suitcases and went to relax on the couch. We opened a bottle of crisp wine to celebrate. Celebrate life. Celebrate Nessie. Celebrating our lives together.


End file.
